rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Varren 'goldshot' Cormick
Varren James Cormick, more commonly known as 'goldshot', is a Role-Play character created by Varren Cormick in W42. His current username would be Varren C, although this is subject to change. Varren was once a respected and high-ranking member of the White Knight Order and an accomplished Battle-Mage in said company. Yet misfortune struck him after a regretful day. For events that are only known to himself and his direct ex-superior, Varren was excommunicated, a dishonourable discharge from the famed Order of Knights. After his untimely expulsion, Varren decided to use his considerable ammount of free time to begin his own grand journey around the globe. Earning his keep by selling his services to the highest bidder, Cormick quickly became both famed and notorious by the local populace, even reaching the point where as he sometimes had to go down-under to save his hide from private contractors that were after his head, as it had a vast bounty pinned to it over time. In time however, Varren met an individual with a simular backstory and fate; an ex-Temple Knight named Lysander Vye Vallance . They quickly became both friends and partners for life, working as a team whilst working contracts. The duo made good coin and this continued to happen untill year one of the sixth age of Gielinor, when the duo met with Grace Regalia, which they both soon joined thereafter, each with their own seperate reasons. Physical Appearance Being your everyday Humanoid, Varren doesn't possess any weird limbs or appendages, unlike other beings that occasionally roam around in this weird age. Standing at a good 6'2", James Cormick is a man of middle-age, yet strangely enough the hair that adornes his scalp is already quite white in colour, as is his neatly kept beard. A musclebound torso and upper arms, Varren thanks this appearance to years of constant skirmishes and battles as both a Battle-Mage and a mercenary thereafter. His facial features are quite rough and outright: A chiseled jawline and normal-height cheekbones joined with numerous scars and scrapes that are a constant reminder to the times Cormick failed to be either agile or defensive. Varren usualy dons his old armaments. They consist out of a light weight metal torso armament which is segmented to provide more nimbleness and manouverability in combat. A chainmail 'skirt' would hang down this piece of armour, topped with sturdy cloth to conceal the metal surface of it. Travel-worthy boots that are made of both leather and light-weight metal would protect his feet and his hands would be enmailed to aid him in deflecting minor blows. A simple leather hood would hang down his torso armaments. All of his armaments are treated and painted white, more tradition then necessity though. His eyes would have a chestnut brown colour, although Cormick usualy calls in the aid of a minor spell to make them shimmer a light blue hue.(The reason for this is still unknown at the current. ) Backstory Varren James Cormick was born to Sir Eni Ty, a promising White Knight, and local farmer's daughter Isabelle Cormick. Due to the latter being of non-nobility it was hard ti picture their son to ever tread in his father's footsteps and gain entry to the fabled order of the White Knights of Falador. Yet despite this fact Varren worked his fingers to the bone to accomplish his dreams. He was accepted as a squire to his father after Sir Eni pleaded with his superior to give the boy a chance. Cormick was soon regarded as an aspiring addition to the cause and after years of dedication finally made it to Knighthood. Soon after his ceremony though his father fell victim to a Kinshra ambush and left Isabelle a widow and Varren broken and bitter. Years past, and Varren dedicated his life to exterminate the Kinshra to the best of his abilities, finding peace and comfort in decimating his father's killers. In the year 159 of the fifth age of Gielinor the White Knights ordered an assault upon a small Kinshra outpost located not too far from the borders of Taverly. Varren was handpicked to aid in this attack, along with a few other veteran members. The assault went as planned and all but a handfull of Kinshra members fell to Faladorian steel. Varren was in charge of imprisoning the remainder of the Black Knights and thus it was a stroke of fate that it was him who saw it.. One of the surviving Kinshra wore an amulet around his neck.. And the amulet was a stricking resemblance to the locket his father wore at the time he was ambushed. Varren knew he was standing aye-to-eye with his father's killer. Despite the direct orders not to kill any of the remaining Kinshra, Cormick beheaded the man with a single swipe from his blade. He felt a great relief and a sense of peace within his very core.. Although this action had dire consequences. For his transendance Varren James Cormick was immediatly expelled from the White Knight Order and dishonourably relieved from his duties to Asgarnia. Mentaly bruised but not beaten, Varren began his life as a sellsword and mercenary, not knowing what time would bring to his doorstep... The journal of Varren James Cormick WILL BE UPDATING THIS SOON ENOUGH! KEEP YER PAWS TO YERSELF, NO EDITING! Personality Varren can be seen as a somewhat cynical and bitter personality. Yet underneath all that he can sometimes be rather humerous and laid back. During his time in Knighthood Varren has proven to be extremely pious and courageous, not hesitating to charge in on an entire batallion of Kinshra with only a few of his brethren aiding him. In battle Cormick becomes a lot more serene though, as his abilities and training take over, being less rash and more coordinated. You will not find Varren to be in a company of many though. He is much more of an introvert and enjoys behaving like that, avoiding larger crowds of persona. He can be kind and gentle to those he holds dear, although the ammount of people that fill in this category has grown thin over the years. His real ( current ) self comes afloat when he's bartering a deal or contract though. Cormick can be extremely flattering and become as slippery as an eel when discussing the terms and most importantly, the payment. Due to his excommunication Varren's original believes in Saradomin have dwindled and he now more or less leans to the Godless side of life, although the things Guthix preached are close to Cormick's heart as well, yet he does not call himself a true Guthixian just yet. Powers and Abilities Being a Battle-Mage, Varren has a strong grasp over magic and uses it to his advantage in battle. His expertise in fire magics is matched by few and he is quite adept in the other elements as well. In the school of teleportation he stands firm, having learned to teleport short distances apart from the more common long-distance teleportations folk use nowadays. ( Note: Short distance teleportations are considered to be harder to master then their long distance counterparts. ) As a Battle-Mage, Varren is also quite proficient in the art of swordplay. He wields a well-balanced steel shortsword and handles it perfectly in combat. This, along with his warstaf makes for Cormick's default battle setup. Over the years Varren has become substantially lethal in battle due to sheer expierence and training. His agility has proven him useful in various situations and the fact that he can assault from a distance makes him of utmost importance in a skirmish. Trivia * Varren seems to have a great fear of flying, which as odd because he has no fear of heights whatsoever. *Varren is ambidextrous, meaning he is capable of wielding weaponry in both hands equaly effeciently. *The nickname 'goldshot' was given to him by his second contractor, for being such a punctual bastard when it came to his final payment. *Varren was and still is the only Battle-Mage to have served in the White Knight Order untill this very day. *No one truely knows why he decided to join Grace Regalia. *Varren is known to frequently aid the Myreque in their endavours against the Vyre population in and around Morytania. *As with many members of the White Knight's Order, the name of Varren's father is a play on words. Sir Eni Ty would be 'Serenity' if read correctly. Gallery Bandicam 2014-02-18 01-51-50-884 - kopie.jpg|Varren Cormick, overviewing the city of Varrock. Meetingg.png|Cormick, meeting with Grace Regalia Cormick.jpg|James Varren Cormick, during his time in the White Knight's Order. Battle mage young.jpg|A younger Varren, during his time as a Battle-Mage serving Asgarnia. white-knight-painting_00441281.jpg|Varren's father, Sir Eni Ty, two months before his assassination. Tallon's_Family_Crest.jpg|Varren's mercenary crest. bandicam 2014-02-19 10-05-55-892.jpg|Varren Cormick, pondering atop a mountain peak. bandicam 2014-02-19 10-24-18-691.jpg|Varren Cormick, aiding the Myreque in Morytania. Category:Grace Regalia Category:Battlemage Category:White Knights Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Military Category:Male Category:Asgarnia Category:Myreque